Keyblade: Lovers Across War Lines
by Red Rellik
Summary: Story takes place during the Keyblade War. It follows Light Wielder Jetchen, the White Mage, and Dark Wielder Gaze, The Dual Oblivion. What happens when the Light and Dark fall in love and go on an unwanted journey through time, only to see the end of the war they had been fighting. See the origin of Xehanort, and how the Keyblade War ended in tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark and Light.

* * *

The black haired boy back flipped over the fire ball that was sent flying towards him. The blonde haired girl rushed forward and began to slash with the giant key she held in her hand. The boy smiled as his black and grey armor moved with his muscles to duck under the girl's slash. He held out his right hand and a giant key of his own appeared in his hand.

"Give up Dark Wielder!" The young woman shouted from under her white and silver armored mask. "You cannot defeat the light!"

"Maybe," The young man twirled the bronze colored keyblade around his hand and smirked under his armored mask that matched his body armor, "But I know I can defeat you." He held out his Keyblade and began to walk around the girl slowly. She was wearing white and silver armor that seemed to be the polar opposite of his black and grey. He looked over at her keyblade and smiled even bigger. It was a mage's keyblade, short and had very little defense to it.

The girl looked over at the Dark Wielder before her. She had seen him on the battle field many times in the past. He did not summon heartless like many other Dark Wielders but he did fight for their side. He carried a long bronze keyblade. A warrior's key. This young man was a fighter; he must have preferred hand to hand fights over long distance magical ones. There he was at a disadvantage.

The boy ran his armor covered hand over the long black hair that came out of the armored mask. The girl brushed the blonde hair out of her face that came from her own mask. She held the keyblade out in front of her like a wand and waited. The boy flipped his keyblade and caught holding it behind him backwards. He rushed forward and flipped bringing the keyblade up at the woman's skull. She stepped back and rammed the end of her own keyblade into her foe's back.

"Firaga!" She shouted causing large fire balls to encircle her and crash into the Dark Wielder.

"UGH!" The Dark Wielder shouted as he was sent flying away upside down. 'Damn that Light Wielder!'

"I told you Dark Wielder," The Light Wielder taunted, "You cannot defeat me. Give up and join the Keyblades of Light."

"No thanks." The man stood up and brushed off his armor holding out his left hand. "I like working for the darkness." A second Keyblade appeared in his hand.

'A dual wielder?' The woman took a few steps back and held out her keyblade as the boy began to twirl his twin keyblades. 'He must be much more powerful then he lets on.'

"Ready or not," The Dark Wielder crouched low to the ground and disappeared, "Here I come!" He reappeared in multiple places before appearing right before the Light wielder with both keyblades crossed in front of him.

She watched as he sliced both keyblades across her chest sending her flying back against the wall of a nearby building. She looked up to see him running towards her fast.

"Reflega." She shouted just as the man slammed both keyblades down up on her. A light screen surrounded her sending the man's attack back at him and sending him flying back himself. "Thundagra!" She shouted and twisted lifting her keyblade high into the air.

'Shit.' The man began to skid across the ground as lightning strikes struck down all around him and nearly struck him. "You going to fight for real or continue to hide behind those lame magic tricks?"

"Going to keep doing what works for me." She shot back. She was amazed she was able to speak the way she was. She was normally very quiet, especially in battle.

"I've seen you before you know." The man rested each keyblade across his back never letting go of the handles. "You'd be good on our side. Open your heart to the darkness. You'd like being on our side."

"I fight to protect the worlds from falling to darkness! That's what keyblades were made for!" She shouted angrily.

"Keyblades were made for us to unleash the darkness into the worlds!" The man shouted back getting just as angry. He held each Keyblade out in front of him and pointed them at the woman. "Fire!" He shouted shooting fire ball after fire ball from his keyblade's tips.

'First level magic but firing back to back all at once.' She took note in her head. 'He is indeed more powerful then he lets on. Only a firaga master could use level one rapid fire like this.'

'Damn this bitch!' The man shouted as the Reflega spell blocked each of his fire balls sending them back into each other. 'How powerful are her spells? This should have faded by now.'

'Reflega is about to fade.' She held out her keyblade and focused on the fire balls that he was continuing to fire. 'I'll have to time this perfectly.' She watched intently as the man drew in his energy and released another wave of fire balls towards her. Just as her Reflega Spell vanished around her she lifted up her keyblade. "Blizargra!" She shouted letting loose a large snow storm that put out the man's fire balls all at once.

Just as the smoke cleared from the magical aftermath the man shot towards the woman and sliced both keyblades towards the woman. Right before the keyblades sliced into her midsection a whistle blew. Both Wielders stopped in their tracks and looked up to see a train was pulling up to the station where they were fighting. The man stepped back and cursed. The woman exhaled loudly as she placed her free hand against her stomach. Each Wielder made their keyblades vanish from their hands and stared over at each other.

"You lucked out this time Light Wielder." The man said harshly. A dark portal opened behind him and he turned his back on her stepping through it. "I'll kill you next time."

The woman formed a large vehicle under feet and blasted off into the sky just as the train pulled up to the station. "It'll be the other way around Dark Wielder!" She shouted just as the portal closed around the Dark Wielder.

* * *

The Dark Wielder stepped from the portal into a large bare room where three other people stood. He released his armor back into his gauntlet around his right hand and scratched his head. His short spikey black hair was glued lightly to his forehead from his fight and he rubbed the small of his back where the Light Wielder had struck him with the fire ball. His red and black outfit set loosely to his skinny frame and his exposed arms showed battle wounds from his fights with other Light Wielders.

"Looks like you came back unsuccessful there Gaze." Said a large young man by the window. He was no older then Gaze but stood nearly seven foot tall. He was wide and all muscle and showed it through his tight fitting Dark Wielder clothing.

"No one asked you Hue." Gaze stuck his tongue out at his longtime friend and they both laughed.

"Vex really wanted that particular Light Wielder dead." Said a young boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He held a long sleek silver keyblade with a large purple handle that encircled his hand. "She apparently has taken out a lot of our comrades."

"First off Nevo," Hue said picking the boy up with one hand by his collar, "They were our comrades, not yours." Hue smiled as the boy's face showed fear. His long nose and bald head nearly made Hue laugh out loud as he held the boy before him. "Secondly, Vex is never happy with Gaze's missions. So nothing new there."

"I'll have to agree with Nevo on this one Hue." Gaze said sitting next to the young girl sitting in on the couch in the corner. "Are you doing ok Margo?" The small red haired girl nodded her head quickly. "Vex isn't the only one who wanted this bitch gone. So did Gernot."

"Master Gernot didn't give you the mission though." Hue pointed out. "If he had you wouldn't have come back empty handed."

"How do you know he didn't kill her anyways?" Margo asked quietly.

"No charm." Hue and Gaze answered together.

"Meaning what exactly?" Nevo asked scratching his long nose.

"When a wielder kills another wielder as a prize they take the fallen's key charm." Gaze answered summoning one of his own keyblades. "If I were to be struck down I'd find it an insult for them not to take Gear Grind's Charm here." He struck the dangling gear that came from the handle of his keyblade. "Even more insulted," Gaze continued letting Gear Grind vanish and the darker twin of the keyblade appear in his hand, "If they didn't take Gear Spike's as well." Again he flicked the key charm gear dangling from the handle.

"Gaze has a mighty fine collection that he's handed over to Master Gernot over the years." Hue admitted. "More than me that's for sure and nearly as many as Master Vex."

"Is it something you brag about when you do it?" Nevo smiled and his eyes lit up and grew large. "Tell me the most brutal death you've ever befallen one of those lousy Light Wielders!"

Gaze smashed the butt of Gear Spike into Nevo's face causing the boy to fall back dropping his own keyblade. "One never brags about taking another Chosen One's life." Gaze stood over the young boy with Hue standing behind him to the side.

"We are all wielders and should never be happy to take the life of another Wielder." Hue commented.

"Light or Dark we are all Keyblade Wielders." Gaze leaned over the boy and placed the tip of Gear Spike against Nevo's throat. "Remember that when you take the Mastery Exam boy."

"Yes Master Gaze." Nevo said shakingly. Margo smiled to herself as Nevo got up and rushed to sit in the chair again resting his keyblade in his lap.

Gaze and Hue walked towards the window out of hearing range from the two young Wielders. Gaze let Gear Spike vanish from his hand as Hue leaned against the window and peered out over the training grounds of the Dark Keyblade Compound.

"We had to get those two didn't we?" Gaze asked letting out a loud sigh.

"Better them than most." Hue snorted. "Margo showed great skill today. It's like she turns into a different person when she's in the mist of battle."

"What about Nevo?" Gaze stared down the young bald boy.

"Nothing special honestly." Hue twitched his nose. "He's mediocre in magic and less then exemplary when it comes to one on one combat."

"How about handling the Heartless?"

"His heart isn't strong enough," Hue answered honestly, "If he summons more than two Shadows he begins to succumb to the darkness with in him."

"Only two Shadows?" Gaze breathed heavy and shook his head. "Keyblade must have been desperate for another wielder."

"That is one thing I'll give him." Hue said assumingly. "He can manifest and hold onto his keyblade like I've ever seen."

"Great," Gaze laughed, "At least he'll never be without a weapon he can barely control." Hue joined in on Gaze's laughter as the sun began to rise in the distance.

* * *

The cycle sat down just outside of a large training field where many wielders were training and testing their skills. The cycle vanished and the armor retreated upon the shoulder plate that rested upon a very modest bust of the blonde woman. She was young and stood just barely under five and half feet. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned as the bright morning sun shone down upon her.

"Jetchen!" Came a masculine voice from behind the woman. Jetchen turned around to see a slim young man, a little older then her, holding a large grey keyblade that looked to weigh nearly 200 pounds, running up to her.

"Glam." Jetchen greeted her longtime friend with a small hug. The man looked disappointed at the hug but quickly smiled when she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"How was your mission?" Glam asked hopeful. "You take that Dark Wielder out once and for all?"

"The Twilight Town train showed up before either of us could make our final blow." Jetchen yawned again and began to head up the stairs to the castle. "Lucky for me that is. He was gaining in for a final blow that would have sliced rights though my armor."

"I'm sure you could have held him off with one of those amazing spells of yours." Glam assured her smiling. His short green hair and bright smile made many of the new recruits and even some of the older wielders melt in their shoes. All except for Jetchen it seemed.

"I'm sure you're right Glam," Jetchen patted her friend's arm, "You're a great friend you know that?"

'NOOOOOOOOO!' Glam shouted in his head but just laughed and blushed at her compliment. Two young wielders came rushing from the castle each holding a keyblade and started play fighting in front of Glam and Jetchen.

"Newt, Quave, take it easy!" Jetchen laughed as she the two young wielders smiled and nodded their heads.

"How was your mission Master Jetchen?" Asked the young orange haired boy, Newt.

"I'm alive so it was a success." Jetchen smiled. "Quave was training well today?"

Quave, a short violet haired young girl nodded her head. When she was chosen by her keyblade she was originally picked up by the Dark Wielders but ran away and joined with the Light Wielders. She has not spoken since the day that Glam picked her up from the mist of space.

"Quave and Newt are both showing great skills in all areas." Glam acknowledged winking at the children. "I have no doubt when it's time for them to take the Mastery Exam they will both pass with flying colors."

"Thank you Master Glam!" Newt shouted and saluted, while Quave just smiled and saluted as well. "On your way to see Grand Master Xehanort, Master Jetchen?" Newt asked as he twirled his keyblade.

"I have to give a mission report." Jetchen started walking up the long steps to the castle above them. "He'll want to know about the Dark Wielder."

"He may not like that you don't have his Key Charm." Glam said after her.

"Charms." Jetchen corrected.

"Charms?" Glam and Newt asked at same time while Quave's eyes widened and she pushed past Newt.

"He was a dual Keyblade Wielder." Jetchen stopped and turned as Glam showed his anger. "I believe you know him pretty well Glam?

"That son of a bitch?" Glam shook visibly. "They sent you after the Dual Wielding Menace? The man I swore to myself who I'd be the one that took his damn charms? That's not right!" He smashed his keyblade into the railing of the stairs smashing it.

"I'm sorry Glam" Jetchen looked down. "Maybe you could have taken him out. I didn't."

"You're twice the wielder I am Jetchen." Glam said snapping back to reality. "I'm sure had the Twilight Train now showed up you could have taken him no problem."

Jetchen placed her hand over her exposed mid-drift and turned away from Glam and the two new wielders. She walked up to the castle alone and stopped outside and rested against the heavy doors falling to her knees. She began to sob softly as she remembered seeing her life flash before her eyes as the Dark Wielder closed in on her right before the whistle blew.

'A moment later and that Dark Wielder would have walked away with Pixie Wing's charm.' She summoned her keyblade into her hand and ran her hand over the short reddish pink keyblade. She ran her hand down to the red crown charm that gave her keyblade the power that was Pixie Wing. 'I cannot allow that! I'll either convince the dual wielder to join us or take the charms of both of his keyblades!' Jetchen stood up and entered into the Castle confidently.

* * *

Gaze looked up at the ceiling as Hue instructed Nevo and Margo on the basics of magic. Images of the Light Wielder flushed into his mind. The grace and easy moves of her attacks and the force behind her spells caused a smile to cross over his face.

* * *

Jetchen rested in her bedroom and looked over the dark ceiling as she remembered the Dark Wielder. Even through his armor she could tell he was slim yet muscular. The strength behind his blows and the swiftness he had when he skidded across the ground made her tingle all over and smile.

* * *

Gaze stood up and walked away from the newbies and his friend and into his room. He lifted his shirt and looked at the small burn mark on his back where the Wielder had struck him with the fire ball. He laughed to himself as he pulled his shirt back on and ran his fingers though his short spikey black hair.

* * *

Jetchen placed her hand over her modest chest and smiled as she remembered the Dark Wielder slamming his keyblades into her bust knocking her back. Had she been more equipped up top she probably would have absorbed the attack easier. She laughed as she remembered the Dark Wielder's quick tongue.

* * *

Gaze summoned Gear Grind and Gear Spike into his hands and twirled each of them in his hands. The Light Wielder's Reflega Spell had nearly caused his own weapons to turn against him but he had saved himself from being taken out by his own weapons. He made both vanish and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jetchen materialized Pixie Wing in her out stretched hand and smiled as she remembered how the Dark Wielder easily stopped himself from being taken out by the Reflega spell. She let the keyblade vanish from her grip and closed her eyes.

* * *

Both Gaze and Jetchen allowed sleep to take them over as images of thoughts of each other flooded their minds. Gaze dreaming of the blonde Light Wielder that managed to burn his back. Jetchen dreaming of the strong Dark Wielder who had nearly taken her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting of Lovers.

* * *

Gaze awoke when the light shone in from the window seal. He stood up and yawned loudly and scratched the back of his head. He dressed quickly but left his armor gauntlet off and stepped out into the main hallway of the castle. He tip toed down the hallway quietly making his way to the large entrance hall well he had spent the night before talking with Hue, Margo and Nevo.

"Going somewhere Gaze?" Asked a very soft yet evil voice from the darkness of the corner behind him. A medium height and slim built man stepped from the shadows. Next to him floated two Wyvern Heartless that circled around Gaze. The man's long auburn hair was tied tightly and braided down to his knees. He wore a large black cloak over his always active dark red Wielder Armor. In his hand he carried Void of Hope, his keyblade. It was dark red as well as his armor and the charm was that of a red feather.

"It's my day off Master Vex." Gaze answered. He watched as the Wyvern Heartless began sniff around him and growl low in their throats. "I was hoping for a day in Twilight Town to rest and enjoy myself."

"You're not to interfere in the worlds until the war is over you know this correct?" Vex asked flexing his fingers over the keyblade's handle.

"I'm aware." Gaze smiled and relaxed his own hands. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy what the world has to offer while it still exists."

Vex never turned to look at Gaze but the Wyvern backed away and vanished with in a ball of darkness. "Enjoy your day off Gaze."

Gaze saluted his superior and caused a dark portal to appear behind him. He stepped through and reopened it in an alley way of Twilight Town.

* * *

Jetchen hopped from her bed and dressed quickly. She was wearing a silky sun dress that she thought would help her blend in and rushed out of her room into the large hallway. She rushed down the hallway and out into the open court yard. Jetchen placed her shoulder armor in place and formed her armor over her body.

"Jetchen dear," A female voice from above her sounded, "Going out on such a beautiful day in such a beautiful dress?"

Jetchen receded her armor and smiled up at the elder lady in the tree over the courtyard. She wore a long flowing white and gold gown with a beautiful light blue double sided Keyblade across her back. She wore her hair up in a bun that showed small streaks of grey hair with in the dark brown hair, showing the woman's age.

"Master Inot." Jetchen bowed to her teacher. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Enjoying the air of course, its peaceful." The lady smiled and took in a deep breath. "When you become my age you take time to enjoy the peace of the air. Now, back to my question, where are you off to dearie?"

"I was hoping to head off to Twilight Town to investigate what the Dark Wielder was doing there ma'am." Jetchen replied.

"In such a beautiful dress?" Inot smiled even bigger.

"I wanted to blend in." Jetchen blushed deeply as she looked over the dress she wore. The yellow silkiness shone bright in the early morning sun.

"I think you'll stick out a little in that dress hun," Inot joked, "Were you hoping to catch the attention of someone in Twilight Town?"

Jetchen blushed even deeper. "Of course not Master Inot. Just thought that my armor or regular clothing would stick out in the normal crowd of Twilight Town."

Inot smiled again and giggled slightly. "I understand dear. Just make sure you hide your shoulder plate. You wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands."

Jetchen smiled and bowed low. "Thank you Master Inot, and I will I promise." Jetchen called upon her armor once more and called upon her Keyblade vehicle cycle and blasted off into space to head towards Twilight Town.

* * *

Gaze stood by the end of ring watching the two young people fighting with the blue clubs. He smiled as one of the fighters swung wildly overhead and caught the other in face. Blue orbs came flying from the man and the other fighter rushed to pick them up quickly. The buzzer rang loudly signaling the end of the match. Gaze looked up to see that the fighter who had been struck in the head surprisingly still had more orbs then the other so won the Struggle Fight.

"Wondering how it's played?" Asked a voice from behind Gaze. He turned to see a young woman wearing a striking yellow silk sundress. Gaze looked over her and took in her amazing sight. She was average height for a woman of Twilight Town and was wearing her long golden hair in curls that covered her face beautifully.

"I think I've got it actually." Gaze said scooting over on the bench offering the woman a seat.

Jetchen looked over the man before her and blushed slightly. She noticed him watching the Struggle fight intently as if studying the participants. He was tall, nearly six feet she judged. He was slim yet very well-toned, even though his dark baggy clothes she could tell that. His eyes were strong and showed great spirit. She took in the man's face and saw that it was soft and was fitted perfectly with the spikey black hair.

"I'm Jetchen." She introduced herself sitting down next to Gaze.

"Gaze." He introduced himself holding out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Jetchen."

"Same to you Mr. Gaze." Jetchen giggled as she shook his hand. "So you like watching Struggle fights?"

Gaze looked back to ring and shrugged. "Honestly it's the first time I've ever seen one."

"From Twilight Town and you've never seen a Struggle Fight?" Jetchen asked shocked.

Gaze coughed quickly and thought. 'Shit! Blowing your cover dumb ass!' He smiled and shrugged. "I like to stay at home what can I say?"

Jetchen smiled and nodded her head. "I got to say this is actually my first time seeing a real tournament myself. I usually just see the practicing."

"I think the participants need more practice then." Gaze joked to himself.

"Why is that?" Jetchen asked.

Gaze looked over at his beautiful companion and smiled. "The techniques of the fighters are poor. I mean they strike then focus on collecting the orbs. Which in this type of battle sure is smart, but if you don't follow up then you can't win in the end. Take the last fight for example."

"The young boy had a chance to take advantage of the stunned foe," Jetchen continued for him, "Instead of knocking more orbs out of his possession he ran after the ones that were dropped and didn't realize how many he had."

"Yeah," Gaze smiled and looked over the woman again, "You a Struggle Fighter?"

"No." Jetchen smiled looking over the man again. "You?"

"Nope." Gaze answered.

"Want to give it a try?"

"Think you can win?"

"I like my chances." Jetchen smiled.

"How about after the tournament we go around then." Gaze teased.

"Think you can keep up?" Jetchen teased back.

Gaze smiled even bigger crossed his arms over his chest. "I like my chances also." Jetchen and Gaze stared at each other for a long while until the buzzard sounded signaling the final match to begin.

* * *

Gaze grabbed two of the blue clubs from the crate and two of the necklaces that held the Struggle Orbs inside of them. The necklaces read every hit and judged how many orbs to release from the force of the hit. Jetchen placed the necklace over her head and let it hang between the modest cleavage that showed from her dress. Gaze had to avert his eyes and pull the necklace over his own head.

'Don't get involved with these people Gaze you know better than that!' He scolded himself. 'Have the fight; enjoy yourself some then go home! Easy peasy.'

'Jetchen stop staring at him!' Jetchen shouted to herself in her head. 'Yes he is drop dead gorgeous but you can't be with him! You have to remember the vow of the Wielders! We exist to protect the worlds!'

'We exist to cause darkness in the worlds!' Gaze yelled in his head.

Gaze handed Jetchen the Struggle Club and smiled as he took his place on the opposite side of the ring. Jetchen smiled big and blushed as she watched him walk off. The referee cleared his thought loudly and looked over the two young people in the ring.

"You two ready?" He asked.

Jetchen smiled and held out the Struggle Club towards her side with her free hand out in front of her. "Ready."

Gaze smiled and twirled the Struggle Club in his hand. He grabbed the club and held it upside down. "Ready."

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

Gaze smiled and rushed forward flipping and bringing the club up towards Jetchen's head. Jetchen side stepped the flip and began to stab and slash precisely towards Gaze. Gaze parried and dodged each attack sending his own towards Jetchen.

"You fight well Jetchen." Gaze complimented.

"So do you Gaze." Jetchen smiled back as she ducked under a slash.

The two went for a head slash only to stop at the last second. Each holding the Struggle Club against the other's neck. Gaze smiled and bent down to pick up a red orb that had fallen from Jetchen's necklace. Jetchen looked around and saw no blue orb. She looked up just as the buzzard sounded ending the Struggle.

Gaze smiled and looked at the score board. It read 51-50 in favor of Blue. "I think I won."

"This time," Jetchen smiled and leaned in close to Gaze, "But there's always next time."

"Saying you want to Struggle with me again?" Gaze asked leaning close as well.

"I think you'd be the one who Struggled." Jetchen's face was mere inches from Gaze's.

"I'd like to find out." Gaze smiled.

Jetchen smiled and thought back to the day before fighting the Dark Wielder. "I don't think you can defeat my skills."

Gaze smiled and thought back to his fight with the Light Wielder mage. "Maybe, but I know I can defeat you."

"Excuse me but I need the clubs and the orbs back now." The referee asked coughing loudly to get their attention.

Gaze smiled big and leaned in even closer to Jetchen. 'Screw it.'

Jetchen nearly leaned into Gaze's attempted kiss but pushed him away and dropped the Struggle Club. "I cant." She stared at Gaze for a long second before removing her Struggle necklace and ran off down an alley way.

"Really good with the ladies there son." The referee laughed as Jetchen ran from their sight.

"Is she out of hearing distance?" Gaze asked the old man.

The referee looked shocked and laughed. "Why you going to say the same things to me?"

Gaze held out his hand and summoned a Neo-Shadow from the ground. "Just didn't want her to hear you scream." He sent the Neo-Shadow after the referee who couldn't even let out a scream before the Neo-Shadow began to tear at the man's heart. Suddenly the man's heart seemed to float from his body. The Neo-Shadow wrapped it with in darkness and watched as another Neo-Shadow formed from the heart itself. "Both of you vanish now." Gaze said over his shoulder. His eyes were beginning to glow blue from the darkness that he used to summon the evil creatures. With his command the Neo-Shadows sank into the ground and vanished from view.

* * *

Jetchen sat atop the train station overlooking the beautiful world known as Twilight Town. She held a small blue icicle pop and as she looked over the golden sunset.

'You're an idiot.' She thought to herself. 'You cannot delve into the lives of other worlds. Gaze is parts of this world not mine.' She looked down from the station to see Gaze sitting on the bottom step over looking over the sunset as well.

Gaze let out a loud sigh as he thought back to Jetchen. 'She's just one girl why are you feeling like this? She's not even a wielder, just a normal girl from a normal world. A world you want to envelope in darkness remember that!' Gaze pulled a small pouch from his side and pulled out enough money to buy him a Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

He walked up the tall tower to the peaceful roof access that he enjoyed sitting when he had down time. He opened the door to see Jetchen sitting there holding a Sea-Salt Ice cream as well. They stared at each other of a moment before Gaze laughed to himself and sat down some distance from the woman.

"Great minds think a like I guess." Jetchen said quietly.

"I suppose so." Gaze replied smiling. "I didn't mean to frighten you earlier you know?"

"I'm aware." Jetchen responded. "I just couldn't..."

"You don't need to explain." Gaze sat there and let the Ice cream rest in his mouth before he spoke again. "I shouldn't have tried to do..." Gaze's voice trailed off as he thought his next sentence carefully.

"Kiss me?" Jetchen asked softly.

"Yeah." Gaze stuck the ice cream back in his mouth to keep from saying anything else stupid. 'Why is it so hard to talk to her?!'

"Right." Jetchen blushed deeply as she too stuck the ice cream in her mouth. 'Why does he have to be so darn cute?!'

The two sat in silence for a long time until Gaze coughed when ice cream went down the wrong pipe. Jetchen looked over as Gaze coughed up the sweet yet salty ice cream. She began to giggle slightly and moved over closer to him holding out a napkin.

"Here" Jetchen continued to giggle as she whipped the blue ice cream from the man's mouth.

Gaze looked over at Jetchen as she continued to wipe his mouth. She looked up at Gaze once she was done and he couldn't resist any longer. He placed his free hand upon her cheek and kissed her soft lips softly. He could taste the Sea-Salt ice cream on her lips.

Jetchen knew she should have pushed away instead she kissed Gaze back tasting the Sea-Salt upon his own lips. She reached her hand up and placed it upon his chest. Gaze thought for sure she was about to push him away, but instead she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer opening her mouth wide and swirling her tongue around Gaze's.

Gaze and Jetchen continued to kiss, both of them dropping their ice cream and pressing closer together. They kissed until long after the sun set and the cold night air began to press into them.

Jetchen looked out over the city and saw that the street lights were illuminating the city and stood up. "It's late, I should be going home."

"When can I see you again?" Gaze asked standing up as well. "I, uh," Gaze thought for a moment, "Work a lot and don't get a lot of time off."

"Same here." Jetchen admittedly lied. "How about next week? Same time? We can meet in the Sandlot like today."

Gaze smiled and kissed Jetchen's cheek softly. "It's a date then. I'll see you next time." Gaze smiled and walked from the rooftop and into the doorway.

"Not unless I see you first." Jetchen smiled as she pulled her shoulder armor from her hiding spot and placed it upon her shoulder.

Gaze walked down the stairs some before opening a dark portal and stepping through it returning back to the Dark Wielder Compound. Jetchen materialized her armor and Key Cycle blasting off into the stars heading towards Light Wielder Academy.

* * *

Gaze equipped his armor gauntlet to his arm and materialized Gear Grind into his right hand. Hue was equipping his armor belt and was holding his long dark green keyblade that looked to be made of twisted tree branches while Nevo and Margo both fumbled with their own shoulder armors. Gaze finished setting up his inventory and walked towards Nevo and Margo helping them strap their armor in place.

"You two know how to summon your armor right?" Gaze asked. The two young wielders nodded their heads in response. "Good, Hue and I will be too busy to help you with something as simple as that."

"Stay behind us and you'll be alright." Hue assured the young ones. "Gaze and I are a hell of a team when on the field. You'll be safe."

"That's right." Gaze agreed. "Stay behind us because if you get in front of us we'll most likely accidently strike you down." Gaze smiled at this as Nevo and Margo's eyes nearly widened to twice there normal size.

"He's right about that too." Hue snickered. "Jungle Buster is not one to get on the bad side with." He lifted up the twisted vine like Keyblade and laughed.

Hue and Gaze both laughed hard as Margo stepped behind Nevo and Nevo walked back slowly. The laughter was cut off quickly as other Dark Wielders stormed into the room followed by Master Vex. Vex was wearing his normal dark black cloak over his red armor and red keyblade strapped to his hip. As always he was accompanied by a Wyvern heartless. Behind him came an intimidating large mountain of a man.

Compared to Master Gernot, Hue looked to be a child. The man was nearly eight foot tall and as wide as three men. He carried the largest keyblade any wielder has ever carried named Soul Devourer. It was a large intimidating dark blue keyblade that had large curved spikes coming from the handle and back of the key itself. Gernot was old, but didn't show it in the face. You could only tell his age from the white stripes of hair that went down each side of his dark black hair.

"I want Masters Vex, Hue and Gaze to lead the first wave against the Lights today." Gernot spoke with a thundering voice. "The rest of you follow them and do as they say."

Gaze smiled as he summoned his armor and felt the familiar black and grey mask cover his face. He summoned his second keyblade into his left hand and placed both Gear Grind and Gear Spike across his back in an 'x' shape. Hue followed suit summoning his own armor. Hue's armor was black with green accents and his mask was that of lion's opened mouth. Gaze's mask was that of a Spartan Warrior with grey mesh covering where his face would have shown. Vex exhaled loudly as his mask covered his face. His mask was covered with small spikes that converged upon two large curved horns that circled down to where his mouth would have been. It was as red as the armor he wore and the keyblade that he wore at his side.

"Anyone who comes back with less than a dozen Charms will have to deal with me!" Hue shouted as he walked forward waving Jungle Buster around. "We take those Light Wielders out today!" Hue shouted even louder having the rest of the Dark Wielders join in with him.

Margo summoned her armor and was instantly covered in a purple and black armor. Her mask covered her face and took the shape of the classic lonely mother shape that many armors took for young women wielders. Nevo summoned his own armor and was shocked by the bright orange linings that came from the black armor itself. His mask was similar to Gaze's other than the long hair that came from the tip of Gaze's mask.

"Looks like he takes after you huh Gaze?" Vex asked. His attitude showed a joke but his voice didn't.

"He can look like me," Gaze said under his mask never looking towards his Master, "But I think he'll always be as strong as you Master Vex."

Vex gripped the handle of his keyblade as Gernot opened a large dark portal before the army. Gernot materialized his own mask. A large single horned black mask that hid every aspect of his face and seemed to meld directly into the rest of his pure black armor.

"TO VICTORY!" Gernot shouted as he led the Dark Wielders through the portal.

* * *

Jetchen sat meditating when the word came that Dark Wielders were trying to push into the academy. She quickly summoned her armor and met with the other Light Wielder Masters at the gateway. The Dark Wielders were running towards the Academy fast. She could barely make out any of them except for the large menacing one that led them.

"Is that Master Gernot?" Jetchen asked Master Inot who was standing next to her out of her armor. "He's leading an assault against the Academy?"

"Gernot wishes to end this war quickly." Came an almost menacing voice from behind her. Jetchen turned to see Master Xehanort standing there with his arms behind his back. His bald tanned head and white eyebrows always gave Jetchen the chills. "He figures if he defeats us quickly he can convince the newly found Wielders to join with him."

"So he comes here to try and take us all out?" Inot turned her head slightly. "Gernot is more strategic then this."

"Like I said," Xehanort turned his back and walked towards the stairway leading towards the top of the gate, "He wishes to end this quickly."

Jetchen could finally make out some of the wielders that were following behind Gernot. She made out the one named Vex following right behind him. Vex was a powerful and ruthless wielder. He was rumored to be next to take over if something ever happened to Master Gernot. To Gernot's immediate right she saw him. The two gear like keyblades across his back as he skidded across the ground.

"The dual wielder is here along with Vex." Came Glam's voice. He was wearing his armor and held Monochrome, his keyblade at his side. His armor was the same color as his keyblade and was bulky.

Next to him stood two other wielders in armor. Quave was in light green with a lonely mother mask that didn't seem to have a mouth while Newt was in blue and wore a lion faced masked. Jetchen took in her own armor in the mirror. It was a brilliant white and gold color. Her mask was an altered lonely mother style mask. Instead of an extended brim it spread out and encircled her face. She was told that it was known as the Brilliant Mage style mask.

Jetchen looked up to see Master Xehanort's mask materialize. His armor was black with red crosses over his arms legs and chest. His mask was the same. Nearly pitch black with a red 'x' covering it. Xehanort looked as though he should be a part of the Dark Wielders but was in fact the bravest young warrior ever to reach the Level of Grand Master.

"Set up the spells to hold the Dark Wielders off." Xehanort barked. "We do not let this academy fall into the hands of those monsters! Mage's at the ready!"

Jetchen leapt to the top of the gate along with Master Inot who was still not wearing her armor. They joined the other mages and began to set up a Reflega barrier around the outer limits of the academy. The Dark Wielders were approaching and many started summoning heartless. Soon lots of Wyverns started to dive down into the barrier trying to break though it only to be destroyed in the process.

* * *

Gaze saw the white armored Light Wielder he had fought the other day atop of the gate as many of the summoners and mages were trying to break their way through the portal. He walked towards the edge of the barrier and looked directly at the Light Wielder who stared back at him coldly. He lifted up Gear Grind and slit across his own throat before pointing at the Wielder and stepping back into ranks.

"You know that wielder Gaze?" Gernot asked as two Large Body Heartless materialized before him. Even they looked tiny compared to the mountain of a man that was Master Gernot.

"She's the one who I fought the other day." Gaze nearly spat. "I want her charm!"

"She get under your skin did she?" Gernot joked. "A woman has a way of doing that if you're not careful."

Gaze thought back to the Train Station of Twilight Town and Jetchen. Her long blonde hair had invaded his dreams the night after their chance encounter. A woman did work her way under his skin but it wasn't the Light Wielder.

* * *

'You have to survive,' Jetchen kept telling herself as she poured her magic into the Reflega around them all, "You have a date in a few days.' She looked over at the Dual Wielder who was conversing with Gernot. 'I will not let that man take my life!'

"Master Inot," Jetchen looked over at the older woman by her side, "We must fight, we cannot keep this spell up forever."

"Master Xehanort told us to keep this going." Master Inot replied smiling. "Trust in the Grand Master, Jetchen."

"This isn't good enough!" Jetchen yelled. Many other of the Mages and some of the warriors began to look over at her. "We need to fight them," She started looking around at the other Light Wielders, "We cannot hide behind this wall forever. They will break through this wall and roll right over us to their way to victory in this war." Xehanort looked over at Jetchen and cocked his head slightly to the side. "We should fight these Dark Wielders and show them that the light is more powerful than the dark!" The crowd began to cheer loud as Jetchen finished her sentence.

* * *

"She's got a lot of guts don't she?" Hue asked as he heard the speech.

"Shame they're going to be spilled all over the floor when I'm done with her." Gaze said as he pulled each keyblade from his back. "I get the mage in white!" He shouted to the army. "Get the rest! If they do not surrender to the darkness then you send them to Kingdom Hearts the hard way!" The Dark Wielders yelled in agreement. "Once that barrier comes down we charge!"

Gernot smiled behind his mask. He looked up at Xehanort who looked back down at him. The Light Grand Master nodded his head softly towards him, and Gernot nodded his head back. Gernot pulled out his massive keyblade and pointed at the barrier.

"Graviga!" Gernot shouted loud. A large sphere of gravity force began to pull and compress the Reflega spell that the mages continued to fight hard to keep up. "Get ready Wielders! We strike now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark vs. Light Battle One.

* * *

Gaze rushed forward as the barrier broke from under the gravitation force of the Graviga Spell that Gernot had used. He skidded across the ground and reached the gate before the rest of the Dark Wielder army. He held out his Gear Grind Key and unlocked the giant gate and broke his way inside. He stood there before the Light Wielders and laughed loudly as many of the new wielders backed away from the dual wielder before them.

Jetchen jumped from the top of the wall and sliced down at the dual wielder. He barely managed to block the surprise attack. Jetchen sliced away at the Dark Keyblade Master as he backed away blocking each of her blows with each keyblade.

A giant armored Dark Wielder rushed forward holding a twisted vine like keyblade and started to take on a small squadron of young new wielders of the light. Jetchen looked away for just a minute to see that Glam jumped in front of the giant Dark Wielder to protect the younger wielders.

Gaze ducked low to the ground and rammed his shoulder into the Light Wielder's midsection. "You're fight is with me mage. Pay attention."

"I have more important things to do then die by your hands today." Jetchen held out her keyblade and pointed it into the air. "Thundagra!" Thunder bolts shot out in a straight line straight towards Gaze.

"Two can play that game," Gaze held each one of his key blades high into the air and shouted, "Thundagra!" Weaker thunder bolts fell and cancelled out Jetchen's thunder spell. "I'm not going to fall for those weak tricks again bit..."

Jetchen cut the dual wielder off by ramming the handle of Pixie Wing into the mask of the man before her. "Pay attention boy." She teased as she started to strike and slash at the dark wielder again.

'This bitch actually talking crap to me?' Gaze was taken aback as he continued to defend himself. 'Damn I'm off my game today! I should have already taken this mage out and moved onto help Hue with that tool I use as a punching bag.'

* * *

Hue sliced wildly at Glam as he led him away from the younger wielders. Hue was growing angry as Glam continued to lead him away from the battle and higher up into the courtyard. Glam would stop every few feet to begin to slash and strike at Hue who would block the attacks easily.

"Are you even trying?" Hue laughed. "You know we could increase your strength tenfold if you joined with us."

"The darkness is only a path of destruction!" Glam shot back as he stood in the center of the courtyard. "Join with us and I'll make sure you keep your master rank."

"If you join us I'll make sure not to make you my little bitch." Hue smiled big under his mask as he rested Jungle Buster across his shoulder. "Or you can sit there and die like a good little boy and I'll make sure to put that Key Charm of yours to good use."

Glam gripped Monochrome tightly and rushed forward bringing the think grey Keyblade down hard onto Jungle Buster that Hue raised to block the attack. Glam continued to slash, slice and bash away at Hue's defenses growing more and more angry as Hue just laughed at him.

"That's right get angry!" Hue taunted. "Give in to the darkness of your heart! Feed the darkness with your anger!" Hue kicked Glam hard in the stomach sending him skidding backwards. He lifted the keyblade out at Glam and seven PowerWild heartless, blue monkey looking heartless, appeared around him. "We can control the darkness in ways you'll never know if you don't join us! Just give in!"

"Never!" Glam shouted as he lifted his keyblade up and gathered his magic. "Firagra!" Glam yelled and rammed the tip of his keyblade into the ground. As the PowerWild surrounded him, fire balls erupted around him and began to circle him destroying each heartless letting loose the hearts trapped within them. "The light will always beat the dark."

Hue rushed forward as he summoned two more PowerWild. He had the PowerWild jump Glam first before he ducked low to the ground. As Glam slashed through each monkey heartless Hue slashed his keyblade into Glam's midsection. Glam's armor absorbed a majority of the impact and protected him from being sliced open, but the force was strong enough to send Glam down to the ground.

"Without dark there is no light." Hue said from above Glam. He pointed the keyblade at Glam's head and gathered his own magic. "You should have taken my offer Light Wielder." A fire ball appeared at the tip of Jungle Buster as Hue finished his sentence.

* * *

Gaze was backing away as the Light Wielder pushed him back and ran off in the opposite direction. He looked over to see Hue standing over the tall Light Wielder that he had fought a few times himself. The female mage in white armor sent a blizzard spell out to block Hue's fire spell at the last possible second. She then began to fight off Hue as Gaze began to laugh to himself and twirled each keyblade in his hands making his way towards his friend.

Jetchen helped Glam to his feet as Hue got to his own and shook away the debris from the wall he just crashed into. He looked around to see that many Dark Wielders were being struck down as the Light Wielders were pushing them back towards the gate. He saw Gaze approaching them slowly and striking and slashing a few Light Wielders down himself. He collected the Key Charms before the Wielders even hit the ground.

"You may win this fight Light Wielders but the war is far from over!" Hue shouted as he took his fighting stance once more.

"Enough." Gaze grasped Hue's shoulder and began laughing. "The Light Wielders have won this battle come on." He waved his hand and a dark portal appeared behind them. "Let the heartless handle the rest of them."

"We're not done here Dual Wielder!" Jetchen yelled running up to them taking her fighting pose. "This battle isn't finished until one of us dies!"

Gaze slid across the ground and appeared just inches from Jetchen's face with in a blink of an eye. ""I don't think you can defeat my skills."

Jetchen's eyes widened under her mask as she looked over at the Dark Wielder. "Maybe, but I know I can defeat you."

Gaze stopped lifting Gear Spike as he recognized the words. He looked over at the Light Wielder he had hated since their fight. "No..."

"Gaze?" Jetchen removed her mask and Gaze backed away.

"Jetchen?" Gaze removed his own mask and stared at the woman before him. "No... No... NOOO!" Gaze rushed forward and started slashing with both keyblades.

Jetchen blocked and deflected each strike as best she could as she watched on in horror. "Gaze... No... It can't be!" She pushed the man she hated yet cared for away. "You son of a bitch! You tricked me!"

"I tricked YOU?" Gaze yelled. "You're the one who tried to infiltrate us!" Gaze slammed his twin keyblades down hard onto Pixie Wing. "Forget about our date you bitch!"

"You won't survive to have a date with anyone ever again!" Jetchen shouted as she slashed at Gaze's exposed midsection.

Hue rushed in and blocked the strike as Glam slid in and blocked the overhead slash that Gaze was about to slice at the same time. Hue pushed Gaze back as he continued to scramble over him to get to Jetchen. Glam held Jetchen back as she tried to claw her way to get to Gaze.

"This battle is a lost!" Hue pushed Gaze through the dark portal. He looked over at Glam and Jetchen and stepped into the portal himself. "And you have explaining to do."

Glam let Jetchen fall to her knees and listened as she began to sob quietly. Masters Inot and Xehanort appeared before them and watched on. "As do you Master Jetchen." Xehanort said softly behind his mask. He placed his hands behind his back and turned to walk away followed by Master Inot.

* * *

Gernot threw Gaze hard against wall. Gaze slid to the floor his armor chipping away as his body twitched from the pain. Hue lifted up Gaze and tossed him back at the feet of Master Gernot. Gernot cracked his neck and knuckles before lifting Gaze high over his head and throwing him hard into the ground.

"You nearly overcame to the darkness in your heart Master Gaze." Gernot said quietly cracking his knuckles once more. "That would have severely hurt our chances at winning this war you understand this do you not?"

"Yes," Gaze spit blood onto the floor and stood, "Yes Grand Master Gernot. I understand."

Gernot grasped Gaze by the sides of his head and patted his cheeks softly. "You understand why I am doing this then?" Gaze nodded his head as he relaxed his body. "Good." Gernot picked Gaze up by his head and twirled him around again throwing him hard against the wall. Before Gaze could fall to the ground Gernot nodded his head and Hue rushed forward and rammed his mountains body full force into Gaze, sending the defenseless Keyblade Master through the wall and into the adjoining room.

Gaze rolled to his side coughing up more blood as Hue entered through the hole in the wall and picked him up by his collar and dragged him back to Gernot's feet. Gernot looked down at Gaze who stared back up at the Grand Master of the Dark Wielders. Gaze rolled onto his stomach and slowly made his way back to his unsteady feet. His armor completely chipped away other than the gauntlet he used to summon it. Gernot held his hand out and the dark blue Soul Devourer Keyblade appeared in his hand. Gernot rested the spikes against Gaze's neck and smiled at the man who never flinched away.

"You are to not see that Light Wielder again." Gernot pronounced. Gaze looked up at the man who raised and trained him. "Jetchen of the Light from now on is no longer your concern."

"Yes Grand Master." Gaze coughed.

"Hue," Gernot's keyblade vanished from his grip and he turned to head out of the room. "Take Gaze to infirmary."

"Yes Grand Master." Hue bowed to the giant man and caught Gaze as he nearly fell over. "You think you could have tapped out or something before I had to ram you through the wall?" Hue asked concern as he dragged his half alive friend away. "By the hearts, you're nearly dead."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard and put through the wall you asshole." Gaze said through ragged breaths. "If I had tapped he would have taken me off the battle field completely."

"True," Hue hefted his friend over his shoulder and began carrying him over his shoulder, "I'd rather have you by my side next time we fight the Lights, and you can handle that technical fighter I was fighting earlier."

"I whoop him every time I face him." Gaze laughed before coughing up more blood.

"Yeah well stop playing with them and take the damn charms. You collected a nice bunch on your way to me earlier." Hue commented looking at the charms that Gaze had on his chain coming from his black slacks. "You want me to hand them over to Gernot?"

"Please..." Gaze looked down at the tiles as he was carried by his friend. Images of Jetchen filled his brain. The light silk yellow dress blowing in the wind from the top of the Train Station. The soft feel of her lips against his own.

* * *

Jetchen stared at the wall before her as Glam and Newt tied her hands above her head. She felt the back of her armor being removed and the back of her shirt being cut away. She saw in the mirror that Quave stood behind Master Xehanort as Master Inot stepped forward and stood alone in the courtyard holding a long whip.

"Master Jetchen you are fined for concerting with a Dark Wielder of the Keyblades." Xehanort shouted loudly for the whole courtyard to hear him. "The normal sentence for this crime of treason is the removal of your keyblade powers and have you stricken from this world and sent out to survive on your own. Complete exile from all knowledge that we Keyblade Wielders hold dear." Xehanort lowered his head but never broke his eyes from the bare back of the mage. "But from eye reports and testimonies of Masters Glam and Inot, your punishment is twenty five lashes. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

Jetchen held back tears as she shook her head no. Master Inot looked to Xehanort with soft and pleading eyes before he smiled and motioned with his hand for her to continue. Jetchen watched in horror as Master Inot took a step back and then lashed the whip out. She felt the cold tear of her skin then hot flash of pain as the whip lashed her skin from her back. She watched in horror through tear filled eyes as her Master and mother figure lashed her back twenty four more times.

When the punishment was done Newt and Glam untied her from her bounds and stepped away as she fell to the ground hard with a thud. Xehanort and Inot stepped up to Jetchen as she looked over her shoulder up at the two masters. Xehanort smiled down at her and lowered his head at her before walking away his arms behind his back. Quave stood beside Newt as Inot and Glam helped Jetchen to her feet and headed her towards the infirmary.

"You're lucky that's all you got." Glam spat. "What were you thinking conversing with a Dark Wielder?"

"I didn't know he was a Dark Wielder." Jetchen spoke through her tears. "He seemed like a normal person, like anyone else from Twilight Town."

"It's ok dear." Master Inot spoke softly and soothingly as Jetchen felt her body being laid down on her side. "It's over now and you'll never see that Wielder again. I'm sure he's being punished as well. Those Dark Wielders are not nearly as compassionate as we Light Wielders are."

"She's right." Newt chimed in. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Grand Master Gernot didn't kill him and take his keyblade charms for himself."

"He's right." Glam said pushing Newt and Quave from the room. "That dual wielder is no longer an issue for you or any of us."

Jetchen smiled at the attempted comfort. Master Inot began to treat her wounds as Glam went on and on about the massive Dark Wielder he had fought with during the battle. The whole time though Jetchen just thought of the sensitive and kind man she had met at the Struggle Battle. The sweet yet salty man that had kissed her atop the Train Station in Twilight Town. Her eyes began to tear up again as she realized what she was afraid of during her battle with Gaze earlier that day.

'You're in love with a Dark Wielder." Ran through Jetchen's mind as she fell into sleep.

* * *

Gaze stared up at the ceiling as the realization hit in. He was never to see Jetchen again. He was to never see the woman who had squirmed her way into his mind and feelings. He grew angrier and angrier as the realization sank deeper with in him. He looked around to see many of the Neo-Shadows he controlled begin to circle the ground around him.

"I'm not giving into the darkness fully yet!" Gaze said to himself. The Neo-Shadows rose from the ground and gripped the bed with their pitch black long fingers and a few swiped the air at Gaze. Gaze rose up from his bed and exhaled loudly. The Neo-Shadows backed away as Gear Grind and Gear Spike appeared in his hands. "Leave me." Gaze said softly. The pure blood heartless vanished back into the shadows as Gaze looked into the mirror.

'You're in love with a Light Wielder.' Was the last thing Gaze thought as he drifted off to sleep?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traverse Town.

* * *

Gaze sat atop the building overlooking the small world. Traverse Town was made up of three inter connecting districts. He was currently sitting atop of the Accessory Shop in District One. He looked at the giant doorway that led to the entrance of the world and laughed to himself. The doorway was built to protect the world from outsiders when the world was first discovered. Now however the world was known for being home to those who have lost their home words.

He looked around the city some and summoned two Neo-Shadows to his side. "You both travel around Districts Two and Three. If you see any Light Wielders or any possible future wielders report back to me." As Gaze finished giving orders the Neo-Shadows retreated back into the ground and vanished from his view.

Gaze yawned loudly and lay back against the cool tiles of the roof. It was his first solo mission out since his punishment at the hands of Grand Master Gernot. Three months had passed since he fought with Jetchen the Light Wielder Mage of the Light Keyblade Wielders. Three months since he felt betrayed by the same woman he had fallen for. Of course he didn't know she was Light Wielder when he met her.

'Ugh!' Gaze shook his head viciously. 'Need to get that woman out of your mind! She makes the darkness of your heart rise up and you lose control!' Gaze thought back to the nights in the infirmary and remembered how hard it was for him to control his Neo-Shadows at the time. 'Just stay focused. This is a simple recon mission; I simply just have to keep my ear to the ground. Easy peasy.'

* * *

Jetchen landed in the alley way behind the Item Shop of Traverse Town and quickly withdrew her armor. She hoped her yellow tank top and yellow long skirt with key and swirl designs wouldn't draw much attention to herself. Her clothing showed a lot of skin from her one exposed leg and her exposed midriff. She knew that her shoulder armor of her keyblade would stick out but being in the world known for being a safe haven for those with no homes, she may not stick out at all.

She stepped out into the open and looked around. She didn't feel the presence of any heartless so she thought she was safe for now. Jetchen exhaled and stepped into the Item shop to see an old duck standing there counting the register.

"Excuse me sir?" Jetchen walked down the stairs and approached the duck.

"Yes lass?" The old duck spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. "What can I do for ya todah?"

"I was hoping to buy a few potions from you sir." Jetchen pulled out her pouch and smiled as the old duck started pulling potions out from under the counter. "I'd like ten if you have that many."

"What kinda shop keep would I be if I didn't ah?" The old duck laughed as he handed over the ten potions. "Me name is Scrooge McDuck, I hoped ya enjoyed your visit to my quaint wi shop lass."

"Oh I did." Jetchen laughed as she paid for the potions. "Thank you Mr. McDuck."

Scrooge watched as Jetchen walk from the shop from the ground level entrance and laughed to himself. "Keyblade wielders seem to be gettin' younga. Or I just be gettin' olda."

* * *

Gaze nearly fell from the roof as he saw Jetchen step from the Item Shop's ground floor level. He caught himself on the edge of the building and glared down at the Light wielder down below him. Had she looked up she would have seen the Dark Wielder that she had shared an intimate kiss with weeks ago. Gaze pulled himself back onto the roof and slowly followed her from his vantage point as she walked around the terrence.

'She's even more beautiful than she was in the sun dress.' Gaze thought as he crouched low to the roof and saw the blonde woman adjust her shoulder armor. He shook his head and summoned Gear Grind into his right hand. 'She's the enemy remember! You take that charm and then Grand Master Gernot will forgive me for the little incident with her.' Gaze stayed in place as Jetchen walked off and entered into District two from the massive doorway behind the Accessory shop. 'Or we can let her walk away.' Gaze lowered his head and stepped from the top of the shop landing on his feet. He exhaled loudly and placed his hands behind his head.

He dropped the keyblade as he remembered the Neo-Shadows he had sent out to patrol Districts Two and Three. He picked up his keyblade and ran towards the massive doorway cursing himself as he launched himself through to find and protect the woman he loved yet despised.

* * *

Jetchen smiled as the shy man behind the counter slid the key to the red room. She walked to her hotel room and placed her armor shoulder plate down on the bed before summoning Pixie Wing into her hand. She twirled the keyblade in her hand and began to focus her energy into the area around her.

The rumors of a new keyblade wielder arriving with in Traverse Town was the only reason she was allowed out of the school. She looked out the one window of her room to see the back alley. Jetchen smiled and stretched before falling back onto the large red bed. She moved her arms over the soft sheets and rolled off her bed.

Jetchen opened her eyes to see three large thin shadows sleek their way from under the bed and start to pull their way out of the ground. She grasped Pixie Wing just as the three Neo-Shadows began to surround her. She held her keyblade to her side and was beginning to focus her energy into her weapon just as the door burst open and a shadowy figure came rushing into the room and the sound of swishing metal slicing there its way through the dark and near liquid flesh of the Neo-Shadows.

Gaze turned slowly keeping his eyes adverted as Jetchen looked on in awe. He cleared his throat and let Gear Grind and Gear Spike vanish from his hands. He stood before his enemy slash love interest as she just stared at him.

"How's life treating you?" Gaze asked coughing.

"How's life treating me?" Jetchen asked her eyes narrowing. "How is life treating me? You dare ask me that?" She turned from Gaze and undid the back of her top and let the back fall away revealing the still recovering twenty five lash scars she had. "Does this answer your question Gaze?"

Gaze ran his eyes over the scars and tightened his fist. "Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter now does it?" Jetchen pulled the back of her top back into place and redid her top. She was struggling with her top and couldn't quit hook the top back into place.

Gaze walked over to her and hooked the top of her top back into place. "It matters to me. I need to know which Light Wielder to slice down."

"You would 'slice down' my mentor?" Jetchen backed away and gripped Pixie Wing tighter. "She was following Grand Master Xehenort's orders. I was conspiring with a Dark Wielder after all."

"I wouldn't consider making out conspiring." Gaze joked as he ran his hand down from the hook on Jetchen's neck to her shoulder and down her arm. "But tomato to-ma-to, I suppose."

Jetchen blushed as she lowered her head to Gaze's touch. She thought back to the top of the Train Station and how she felt so helpless in the arms of the Dark Wielder before her. She shook her head and stepped back from Gaze and swung her keyblade at his neck.

Gaze instinctively rose his hands up and summoned Gear Grind and Gear Spike into his hands blocking the swing and pushed the Light Wielder mage back. He held out one keyblade and a Neo-Shadow appeared from its shadow.

"Don't make me hurt you Gaze." Jetchen held out her keyblade and twirled it with in her hand.

Gaze glared over at Jetchen as the Neo-Shadow slinked slowly towards her. He could read her eyes; she was to dramatized to move. Seeing him had sent her body into reaction but now her brain was telling her body to freeze. The Neo-Shadow could sense her hesitation and was crouching low to the ground getting ready to strike towards her. He stepped back and crouched low also, bringing up Gear Grind up to his face and held Gear Spike behind him.

Jetchen walked Gaze walk backwards as the Neo-Shadow began to move from side to side. She gulped when Gaze reached the wall and took aim for her. She held Pixie Wing shakingly and waited.

Gaze rushed forward and slid low to the ground under the Neo-Shadow and spun around swiping Gear Spike through the pureblood heartless. The Neo-Shadow vanished in a puff of black smoke and liquid as Jetchen looked on in shock. Gaze stood up and cracked his neck and shoulders before letting his twin keyblades vanish from his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Jetchen and stared at her for a long while before turning and walking through the door behind her leading to the alleyway.

* * *

Jetchen struck her armor back into place over her shoulder and stormed out of the hotel and out into District Two's main plaza. She saw Gaze out into the distance staring towards her. He turned down an alley and vanished from her sight.

"Not getting away that easily!" Jetchen leapt from the balcony and ran down the center of the plaza past the water fountain. She skidded Pixie Wing behind her as she ran forward and towards where Gaze had turned. She rounded the corner to see a large door with 'District Three' emblazed over it. Next to the door was a smaller blue door.

Jetchen ran forward and peered into the blue door to see only two Dalmatian dogs resting on the floor with multiple puppy dogs running around. If Gaze had gone into that room the dogs would have noticed. She looked up at the large District Three doors and pushed them opened slowly. She stepped into District Three and raised Pixie Wing to her side and looked around.

This district was very different from the first two. District one was opened yes, but had shops and homes surrounding the courtyard. Two was full of motel and shops as well and held the Clock Tower and the large fountain. District three only seemed to hold a small home near where Jetchen walked in and a large open area. Jetchen deduced that this District was used for mostly big events and gatherings that the travelers of Traverse Town were known for.

Gaze was standing in front of a small light fixture of two dogs and a large wall. He was holding Gear Grind and Gear Spike crossed over his shoulders. Jetchen approached slowly holding Pixie Wing in front of her. She gathered her energy into her keyblade preparing for a large magical attack. Gaze held his hands up holding the keyblades over his head still holding them in the 'x' shape.

"Not here to fight you Jetchen." Gaze spoke.

"Why summon those creatures then?" Jetchen asked still holding up her keyblade.

"We had word of a new wielder possibly being here." Gaze turned slowly never lowering his hands. "I sent the Neo-Shadows out to recon before I saw you coming out of the Item Shop. They have this tendency to track down any one who wields a keyblade. It wasn't personal. You just happened to be in wrong place in wrong time I swear." Gaze stared directly into Jetchen's eyes.

Jetchen lowered her keyblade as she read the honesty in his eyes. She allowed Pixie Wing to vanish and threw her arms around Gaze's neck hugging him into her. She sobbed loudly as Gaze let his twin keyblades vanish from his hands and hugged her back. Jetchen and Gaze held each other tightly for a long time

A cough came from behind Jetchen and Gaze's hug loosened. Jetchen let go of Gaze to see the large menacing looking Dark wielder that nearly killed Glam during their battle. She looked to Gaze, who just stared down the massive wielder.

"We going to have to talk about this Gaze." Hue said as he let his keyblade dangle from his hand. "There's the easy way we can or the hard way." He let his keyblade vanish from his hand and stepped forward. "I prefer the easy way."

Gaze laughed along with Hue and stepped forward. "You know you had me for a minute."

"This is Jetchen then?" Hue looked over as Jetchen held her hand out. He looked at her hand then back to Gaze. "I said if you ran into her and you two talked this out I wouldn't report you but I never said anything about not attacking her."

"You do you'll have a hell of a fight on your hands." Jetchen said confidently. "Mind updating me Gaze?"

"This is Hue," Gaze patted his co dark wielder on the shoulder; "We grew up together and trained together. He is my best friend and partner on the battle field. I told him everything about us. He agreed if we met again and didn't kill each other he would keep our secret. I forgot he was my back up for this assignment."

"So you're not going to your higher ups?" Jetchen looked over Hue and tightened her hands.

"That's right." Hue said turning his back on them. "But I will kill you if I ever see you alone without Gaze sweet cheeks." He waved to them and opened a portal. "There's no one here, no new wielders. Just a spike in energy from the pureblood heartless. Nothing to worry about." Hue stepped into the portal and vanished from view.

"That's a big issue for US!" Jetchen said turning towards Gaze.

"No worries." Gaze smiled and pulled Jetchen against him. "The heartless get wild up sometimes. Three keyblade wielders will do that to them. But they probably just getting excited cause a big heartless is being born. It'll take a while though."

"You know a lot about heartless don't you?" Jetchen wrapped her arms around Gaze.

"We study them in the academy." Gaze admitted smiling. "You really want to talk about that or do you want to go and enjoy ourselves around Traverse Town?"

"Both?" Jetchen smiled and kissed Gaze softly on his lips. "We can go out and you tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine." Gaze kissed Jetchen back and led her away back into District Two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Remembering.

* * *

The two bodies were entwined as one. The blonde woman was softly breathing heavily as the man black spikey haired man kissed his way over her neck and ear. A flash shows the two wrapped in each other's arms under a red bed cover deeply enthralled with in there kissing.

Sora shot from his hammock breathing heavily. The images of the two still swooning in his head. He looked around the room to see Riku, Donald, and Goofy sleeping in their own individual beds. Riku shot up a minute later breathing just as heavy. Kairi stepped into the room blushing at just the same time.

"Did you two dream it also?" Kairi asked beat red.

"First time I've ever had a dream like that." Sora admitted rolling out of his hammock and pulling his black shirt on.

Riku pulled his white shirt on and pulled on his yellow vest. "What do you think it was?"

"We all dreamed it right?" Sora asked. "The current wielders of the keyblade, then maybe Master Yen Sid did also."

"Should we ask him?" Kairi asked softly. She bundled herself up in her arms and looked to her each of her child hood friends.

"It'll be the best thing to do." Riku said putting his hands in his pockets and walking from the room.

Sora pulled his black jacket on as well and placed his hands behind his head. "Let's go Kairi maybe he can shine some light on this very odd and somewhat interesting dream huh?"

Kairi watched as Sora walked from the room and blushed even deeper. 'First time I had a dream like that without Sora in it.' She shook her head and rushed out of the room following Riku and Sora as Donald and Goofy slept heavily.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked into Master Yen Sid's study where the old wizard was sitting at his desk. Yen Sid smiled to his three pupils as they entered the room and made three chairs appear across from him on the other side of desk.

"I see you three saw the past." Yen Sid spoke as the keyblade wielders sat before him. "Kairi and Riku I understand seeing the past, seeing how he has passed his mastery exam and she is showing great promise as a wielder, but Sora, even you?"

"He has been wielder the keyblade longer than the rest of us." Riku came to his friend's aide. "Just because he didn't pass the Mastery Exam doesn't mean he isn't a great wielder."

"Hmm." Yen Sid stroked his beard and made the two people from the dream appear in miniatures upon his desk. The black spikey haired man held two twin keyblades in his hands and he was surrounded by dark blue aura. Riku's eyes widened as he saw the aura surrounding the man. The girl held a reddish pink keyblade with angel wings as the guard. Kairi and Sora smiled at the white aura that came from her. "These are the two you saw, correct?" The three nodded their heads as the miniatures changed before them and appeared in armor.

"These two are the Key War Lovers. One fought for the darkness," Yen Sid waved his hand and the man, in his armor, began to twirl both keyblades and did a series of movements that even Riku had a hard time following, "The other fought for the light," The woman rose her keyblade and fire, snow, lightning and many other magical spells went off around her, "They fought with each other for years before they finally met as lovers. Then they fought together. They even faced those you know."

"If they're from the past then how is that possible?" Kairi asked confused.

"The keyholes are still a mysterious enigma young wielder." Yen Sid answered. They somehow sent these two and a few other wielders into a mysterious journey through time and words."

"Who were they?" Sora asked as he watched the two miniatures stare absently forward.

"She was Jetchen the White Mage." Yen Sid smiled. "She held incredible magical skills, better than any wielder I have ever seen." His smiled grew bigger. "He was Gaze the Oblivion."

"Oblivion?" Sora and Riku asked at same time.

"In due time my boys." Yen Sid calmed them by raising his hand. "He was the first dual wielder of a keyblade and was such an incredible warrior he passed his Mastery Exam at a very young age."

"What happened to them?" Riku asked sitting back in his chair. "If they were so great how come we've never heard of them in the record books?"

"Xehanort had all records of them stripped away." Yen Sid admitted. He waved his hand again and a large book appeared between the tiny figures. "Even I have little knowledge of them. I do know that the two were incredible wielders and that you three are to learn more about them if you want to master certain keyblades that you have in your possession."

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell us which ones are you?" Sora asked dropping his arms low to the ground. "Master, you didn't answer Riku's question, what happened to them?"

"Cassidy happened." Yen Sid's eyes lowered. "She was the very first Keyblade Master. She had perished when dark forces used her heart to open Kingdom Hearts the first time. But again," Yen Sid smiled and stared off into space above the wielders, "You'll just have wait and find that out for yourselves."

* * *

Sora and Riku sat atop of the tower and looked over the rail road that led Yen Sid's home to Twilight Town. Sora was holding Ultima Keyblade in his hand as Riku held Way of the Dawn. Sora exhaled loudly to himself as Riku just stared out into the distance. Kairi sat on the edge of the tower with Oathkepper in her lap thinking of the two wielders.

"Gaze and Jetchen." Kairi giggled. "Sounds like they were amazing wielders."

"We could have taken them." Sora said confidently.

"I'm not so sure," Riku said coolly, "Did you see Jetchen's skills with magic or Gaze's skills with both keyblades, only other wielder I know who could handle two keyblades without help of a Drive Form, or using too much energy, was Roxas."

"Who technically is me!" Sora said smiling. "Just cause I didn't pass the Mastery Exam doesn't mean that I'm not as good as the rest of you." His face went soft as he stared up into the sky. "No one has faith in me, I've beaten more foes then most and have saved countless words yet they still have no faith in me." Riku and Kairi looked to each other than both began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sora asked lifting up.

"We have faith in you doofus." Riku said pushing Sora's arm. "We know you're just as good if not better than us." Sora's eyes lit up as Kairi nodded her head and smiled big.

"Thanks guys!" Sora rose Ultima over his head. "You hear that Gaze and Jetchen! We could take you easi..."

Sora, Riku and Kairi froze in space as Yen Sid appeared from behind the wall. He stepped forward just as a Dark Portal opened and a man dressed in a black cloak from head to toe stepped from the portal.

"Is it time already?" Yen Sid asked as the man stepped towards Riku and placed his hand upon the boy's chest. His hand sunk into Riku's chest and he pulled it out holding a small glowing orb. He did the same to Kairi and Sora as well.

"You should know the answer to that." The man spoke with a nasally speech. "You have lived what's about to happened once apparently."

"Spirit Master." Yen Sid made his golden keyblade appear in his hand. "Will these three be ok?"

The man laughed loudly and waved his hand. "They'll be fine as soon as I depart. They're spirits will return to them and they'll know nothing of it. You must keep to yourself as well. If they knew they helped with what Ansem The First and Cassidy have planned they'll be devastated."

"Will they not remember?" Yen Sid asked allowing his golden keyblade to vanish.

"No they will not." Spirit Master turned and spoke from under his black hood. "You know as well as I do that Gaze and Jetchen are dangerous. They don't deserve to be happy."

"They were good people." Yen Sid said proudly. "Gaze was fighting hard the..."

"QUIET!" Spirit Master yelled cutting Yen Sid off. "I must not know the outcome! Good people? Ha! From what I've seen so far they're nothing but dangerous distractions to our ultimate plan."

"I know of your plan," Yen Sid turned his back and stepped back behind the wall, "I know the outcome and you will not be pleased."

Spirit Master growled low in his throat before vanishing with in his dark portal again.

"...ly!" Sora finished as Riku and Kairi cheered with him.

* * *

Roxas woke from his sleep and lifted from his bed. He rushed quickly from his room, his cloak's hood bobbing lightly behind his head. He rushed past the few members of Organization XIII that were still in The World That Never Was and nearly crashed into Axel.

"Whoa Roxas easy!" Axel stood up and helped Roxas to his feet. "Off to see Xion again?"

"Yeah," Roxas pulled a shell from his cloak pocket, "She would like this don't you think?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Axel said resting his right arm behind his head. "Hurry up we have a mission today and I need you in tip top shape."

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas said pushing pass Axel and into Xion's room. He placed the shell next to her head and then rushed back out of the room. Roxas appeared into the mission chamber where Axel, Xigbar and Saix were waiting for him.

"Couldn't take any longer there kiddo?" Xigbar joked resting on the large couch. He had his feet up on the table before him and was resting his one good eye.

"Xigbar you need to get ready for your mission as well." Saix said in his normal cold voice. "You're departing alone after all."

"Let me take kiddo with me." Xigbar flipped over the couch and landed on his feet. "Flamislocks can handle a little recon mission on his own, let kiddo come with me!"

"Master Xamnas wants him and Axel to investigate.."

"Why do I need to investigate?" Roxas asked. "Shouldn't I be out gathering hearts?"

"See?" Xigbar wrapped his arm around Roxas and used his other hand to mess with his hair. "The kiddo get its!"

"They make a good point Saix." Axel laughed. "Let Roxas go with Xigbar, I can handle a simple investigation."

"No." Saix said loudly. "We must do as we are..."

The four Nobodies froze in place as Xemnas and Spirit Master walked into the room from the large double doors. Spirit Master walked to each member of the Organization and pulled a piece of their souls out, and placed them within himself as he had with Sora's and the gang.

"They will not know?" Xemnas asked.

"Everyone asks me that." Spirit Master laughed. "No Xemnas, they will not know that I am using their spirits." Spirit Master laughed even louder. "You know it's ironic that you Nobodies have no hearts, but have spirits."

"You have room to talk?" Xemnas asked stepping forward and looking over Xigbar. "Will this one be ok?"

"They'll be fine." Spirit Master answered resting against the window. "I'm not a Nobody. Nor am I Heartless."

"But you were both." Xemnas smiled as he turned away and walked from Spirit Master.

"I was once upon a time." The nasally voice trailed off and stepped into the Dark Portal.

"... We are told." Saix finished. Xigbar sighed heavily, as Roxas and Axel laughed to themselves.

* * *

Gaze stretched under the covers and felt Jetchen move and stretch along with him. He smiled down at the blond Light Wielder he had spent the most amazing night of his life with. She smiled up at the Dark Wielder that she had fallen head over heels for.

Gaze got out of bed and pulled his black shirt over his scared back and Jetchen looked over at him with soft eyes. They had spent the night talking and enjoying each other in a way she had never known possible. Gaze pulled his jacket on and placed his gauntlet on over his right hand and clasped it in place.

"Same time same place next week?" Gaze asked sitting back on the bed. Jetchen got up and held the covers over her still nude body. Gaze ran his hand over her arm and kissed her softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Jetchen said once Gaze pulled away from the kiss. She watched her lover summon a Dark Portal and step through it vanishing before her eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for anything on this or any world." Jetchen fell back onto bed and started to giggle before dressing herself and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Disney's Leading Heroes.

Gaze stepped out of the Dark Portal followed by Hue, Nevo and Margo. Margo held her keyblade, Star Seeker across her shoulders, while Nevo held Buster Gorge by his hip. Gaze and Hue looked around the courtyard at the greenery and stepped forward seeing the large white castle.

"What world is this?" Margo asked quietly.

"Disney Castle." Gaze spat. "A young wielder from here is about to be crowned king. We're here to keep that from happening."

"If a Light Wielder becomes king then he'll hold power in treaties with other words," Hue explained, "If that is to happen then he'll be able to influence the way others handle the darkness."

"That bastard!" Nevo gripped Buster Gorge tightly. "We have to stop him!"

Gaze slapped Nevo across the back of his head as he walked past him into the walk way of the courtyard. He looked around saw four keyblade vehicles enter the atmosphere. He grunted and smiled as he motioned for Hue and the other's to look up. Hue looked up and laughed to himself while Margo and Nevo smiled big and nodded their heads.

"With Light Wielders here we'll have to be sneaky about this." Gaze instructed. "We're not to engage. We're simple going to break up the ceremony."

"What is the ceremony anyways?" Hue asked. Even he wasn't sure of the exact details of how this Prince was to become King.

"According to the intelligence squad," Gaze breathed heavily and shook his head, "The wielder has to get married."

"We're breaking up a wedding?" Nevo and Margo asked at the same time.

"Well that'll be oh so easy." Hue said sarcastically. "How do you plan on us accomplishing that?"

"Easy," Gaze smiled and turned to look at his friend, and pupils, "We kidnap the bride."

Jetchen landed atop of the castle with Glam, Newt and Quave landing beside her. Jetchen smiled as all of their armors vanished from them. Glam held Monochrome up happily and walked towards the opening door.

"Prince Mickey!" Glam shouted as the small mouse stepped from the opening doorway.

"Master Glam!" Mickey shouted running forward and giving his friend a loud high five. "How are you Master Glam?"

"Please your majesty," Glam blushed, "Just call me Glam. You're my Prince; you shouldn't have to call me Master."

Jetchen and the pupils stepped up as Mickey and Glam laughed between them. "Your Majesty." Jetchen bowed to Prince Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" Newt said as well bowing. Quave curtsied and smiled to the talking and walking mouse. "It's a pleasure to see where Master Glam grew up." Quave nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh geez," Prince Mickey placed his hand behind his circular head, "Glam was a great friend around the kingdom."

"So you're finally marrying Princess Minnie?" Glam asked nudging Mickey's shoulder.

"Well since I was recently chosen by the keyblade I figured that it would be best if I gave the kingdom a good leader while I'm out doing my duties as a Keyblade Wielder." Mickey said nodding his head. His round ears moved slightly and he looked away.

"You ok your highness?" Jetchen asked.

"I sense something dark and powerful in the courtyard." Mickey answered. He held his keyblade out to his side and a medium blue keyblade with a star shaped blade appeared in his hand. "Will you all please protect Princess Minnie?" Mickey asked the Light Wielders.

"Newt, Quave," Glam looked to the pupils, "Secure the bride to be, Jetchen and I will go with Prince Mickey."

Newt and Quave saluted Glam and Jetchen and took off into the castle. Jetchen summoned Pixie Wing and focused her own senses. There in the courtyard were four sources of darkness. Two extremely powerful sources, one decently powered source, and one weak source.

"How many Jetchen?" Glam asked stepping to the edge of the castle to see nothing in the courtyard.

"Four," Jetchen's eyes widened as she sensed again. 'Oh no. Gaze not you.' She looked over to Glam and Prince Mickey. 'I'll have to find Gaze before Glam or anyone else does.'

Gaze cursed to himself as he felt the presence of Jetchen within the kingdom. Hue looked at Gaze confused as Nevo and Margo tied up some of the castle guards. Gaze waved him off and looked out again into the hallway. There was a small duck waddling with a staff and an extremely large dog with a shield of three circles emblazed upon it.

"Gosh Donald," The large dog hic cupped. "I sure am shocked that Prince Mickey is getting married. Why do you think he decided until now to ask the princess to marry him?"

"Who knows?" The small duck said. "I don't know a lot of what the prince thinks. I just do as I'm told Goofy." Donald spoke before laughing with the large dog.

Hue tapped Gaze's shoulder as the duo walked past the small broom closet the Dark Wielders were hiding in. He motioned to the duo and slit his finger across his throat. Gaze shook his head in response and tapped Hue's head. Hue sat for a minute before nodding his head and stepped out into the hallway behind the duo.

The large young man stepped up behind the two laughing buddies as quiet as he could. He grabbed the small duck, which let out an ear piercing scream and grabbed the dog by the collar of his shirt. The dog yelled loudly just as his face was slammed into the duck's. The two fell to the ground both groaning and sighing. Hue cracked his neck and quickly pulled the two into an empty room and locked it tight.

"Seriously?" Gaze whispered coming from the room. "Why didn't you just let them walk away?"

"I thought that's what you wanted me to do!" Hue whispered loudly. "You tapped my head so I thought you wanted me to knock their heads together!"

"You should have just let them go!" Gaze whispered back. "They're probably part of the damn wedding!"

"What's your point?" Hue whispered back, getting in Gaze's face.

"We have to kidnap the bride and you knock out people in the wedding!" Gaze spoke loudly. "What do you think my point is?"

"Why you getting mad at me?" Hue yelled back. "You should have been more specific!"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Gaze yelled.

"Intruders! Alert the Prince!" A female cow yelled running away from the crowd.

"Shit." Gaze and Hue said at the same time.

"Did you hear that Quave?" Newt looked out the small door as the cow went rushing pass screaming. "Intruders! It must be the Dark Wielders."

Quave nodded her head and lifted Forever After up and pointed towards the princess who was sitting atop a small throne. She hit Newt in the arm and tapped her head then pointed back to the princess.

"I believe she is saying that your mission is to stay here and protect me." Princess Minnie giggled. "You're not much a talker are you dearie?"

Quave smiled and blushed. Newt sighed heavily and looked back out the door. He lifted up Horned Trouble and began to twirl the sleek keyblade in the palm of his hand. He looked over at Quave and Princess Minnie and smiled to himself.

"Alright Quave." Newt smiled and turned back to close the door. "We'll stay here and follow orders." Newt opened his eyes to see a large menacing Dark Wielder standing there with the dual wielding Dark Wielder standing beside him.

"I think that is a great idea." Gaze smiled and lifted up one of his keyblades. "One must follow orders to live in a happy existence you know." Gaze motioned with his extended keyblade for Newt to back up and move out of his way.

Newt began to back up holding up his keyblade as Quave's eyes widened in terror. Princess Minnie ran and hid behind the thrones only to peak out from behind to see what was going on. Quave held her keyblade with both hands snakingly as Hue walked into the throne room and slid the two bodies of Donald and Goofy across the floor.

"Well this is a surprise." Nevo slipped into the room with Margo and closed the door. He looked over at Quave and smiled big. "Quave is that you?" Margo began to giggle as she skipped over to the young mute Light Wielder.

"We haven't seen you since you ran from Master Vex's training." Margo teased the violet hair of the young Wielder. "He wasn't happy when you summoned your vehicle and flew off like that right in the middle of execution training."

"Nevo, Margo enough!" Gaze stepped forward and the two young wielders backed away from Quave. Gaze looked over the young wielder and smiled. "We're not here for a fight with any of you. So relax. Once we leave you two can go back to standing guard of this room."

"We're guarding the princess." Newt said holding his chin up. "We're here under orders of Master Glam."

"Glam?" Hue thought for a minute then began to laugh. "I remember him! He's the one I nearly killed during the battle. He was saved by that White Wielder Mage."

"I remember very well." Gaze said rolling his eyes to Hue and lifting up his shirt under his vest to show the still bruised ribs. "You if memory serves right." Hue turned away and approached the princess. "We need her alive Hue." Gaze lowered his shirt and turned back to Newt and Quave, who had rushed over to Newt's side. "You two against the wall." Gaze summoned both keyblades into his hands and motioned for the two young wielders to step back.

Newt and Quave did as they were told and backed away as Gaze stepped towards them. Newt looked to the still frightened Quave and grabbed her hand squeezing it. Quave looked to Newt and smiled back. They looked up to see Gaze twirling both keyblades smiling. He held each at his side and stepped forward again preparing to knock out both young wielders.

A small mouse rushed into the throne room and held up a simple Kingdom Key keyblade and blocked the dual keyblades pushing back Gaze. Gaze looked up to see Prince Mickey rushing forward and jumping into the air spinning around like a saw blade towards him. Gaze lifted up Gear Spike to parry the spinning slash and twirled under the dazed mouse, lifting Gear Grind up into the mouse's stomach sending up and through the ceiling.

"Secure the princess then return to base!" Gaze shouted before jumping up after the prince. Hue nodded his head and picked up the squirming Princess Minnie as Margo and Nevo summoned two shadows a piece to distract Quave and Newt.

Hue and the Dark Wielders rushed from the room as Quave and Newt battled the heartless out into the hallway. Glam dropped from the ceiling just in time to see the dark wielders escaping through the hidden door in the back of the throne room. Jetchen landed beside him to see Quave and Newt battling the Shadows.

"You save Quave and Newt I'll save the princess." Glam shouted as he started running away after Hue.

"Glam wait!" Jetchen sighed as Glam departed. "Always in a rush! He needs to think more."

Donald and Goofy stood up and shook their heads as Jetchen turned around. She gasped and summoned her armor to hide her face as Donald and Goofy looked up to see her. Shocked they each grabbed their weapons and stood at the ready.

"I'm not here hurt you." Jetchen said holding up her hands defensively. Donald looked over her carefully as Goofy lowered his shield.

"You think she's telling the truth Donald?" Goofy asked the small duck.

"She's probably the one who attacked us in the hallway." Donald shouted and jumped pointing his Mage Staff at the Light Wielder. "She's here to hurt the Princess and the Prince!"

"Gawsh. She sure does look menacing I'll give you that." Goofy said holding up his shield.

Jetchen frowned under her mask and lifted up her hands. 'Using the keyblade would give away too much; I'll have to rely on magic and hand to hand for this.' Jetchen prepared herself as Goofy began to clumsily run forward and Donald jumped up into the air and summoned his magical skills.


End file.
